With the development of an electronic device, a user may utilize various types of electronic devices (e.g., a smart phone, a tablet, a smart watch, and the like) that are capable of shooting pictures or videos as well as communicating with others. The user may take pictures or videos in various compositions using the electronic device.
In the case where a user takes pictures or videos using the electronic device, a changeable surrounding environment may make it impossible to obtain a picture or a video with a desired composition.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.